There are many prior art cleaning and polishing compositions, because there is a desire to keep metal, plastic and painted surfaces clean, shiny and rust free. Almost all of these compositions include abrasive materials designed to gently remove adherent films and the like from the surface being polished or cleaned. Prior art cleaning and polishing compositions have a variety of limitations. Specifically, most polishes tend to be limited in the type of surfaces they are usable on and tend to be effective for only limited times.
Disclosures of some interest relative to this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,308,060; 4,853,000; 4,952,240; 5,141,555; 6,172,025 and 6,425,929.